


Choked Up and Undercover

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Deep Cover [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, private detective/ hitman Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Dean Winchester and the deadly, yet smouldering hot private detective/hitman Castiel Krushnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choked Up and Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/post/119179797130/janblue-x)

“God, Dean, what are you - ah - doing, stop that, oh god, Dean.”  

 

Castiel was completely at the mercy of Dean’s mouth, he was trying to clear his head, trying to keep his mind on the fact he was supposed to be working.  

 

He was supposed to casing out the Winchesters for his client, but one smouldering look and several drinks later he was up against the wall in the alley, behind the Winchesters bar with Dean’s mouth currently exploring the sensitive area behind his ear lobe.

 

“Mmm taste so good, man where have you been all my life, blue eyes?”  Dean murmured into Castiel’s neck.  

 

This was all happening so fast, but the moment his eyes met those blue orbs Dean was determined to get a taste of that honey.  

 

It started with some innocent flirting and ended with Dean handing over control of the bar to Sam and taking a stool next to blue eyes, with a bottle of jack between them and wandering hands, exploring each others bodies.

 

Dean was currently nibbling and sucking little love bites onto Castiel’s collarbone, as his hands started to roam more freely over the strangers torso.

 

He slowly slid the zipper down on the leather jacket Cas was wearing, revealing not only a muscular torso clad in a red t-shirt, but a gun safely tucked away in shoulder holster.  

 

Castiel immediately went ridged, aware that he’d been caught red handed, and waited for Dean to freak out.  

 

But nothing happened, and as he let out his breath on a count of ten, he opened his eyes to see bright green ones looking back.  

 

“So you’re a bad boy? hmm, and I thought this night couldn’t get any better.” Dean practically purred, and with that Cas leaned into the man and took his lips in a heated kiss, exploring him with tongue and teeth, teasing moans and whimpers from the other man.   

 

Dean was grinding up against Cas’ leg, his erection full, and heavy, pushing roughly against the seams of his jeans.  With one carefully placed thrust Cas let out a moan that was more animalistic than anything Dean had ever heard before.  With that sound their fate was sealed. 

 

While Cas was working all of his energy into Dean’s mouth, his fingers running through his the short blond hair; Dean went about freeing Cas’ hard cock from the confines of his jeans.  The cool air hitting his hot head, sent a shiver up his spine.  

 

He pulled away from Dean, holding his face between his hands, running his thumbs over perfect cheekbones.  

 

“You’re insatiable.”  Cas growled, Dean just smirked and winked then lowered himself to the ground.

 

Looking up at the blue eyed stranger, Dean licked his full lips, noticing the shiver that ran through the other man at the action.  Dean snaked his tongue out again slower this time swiping across his lips, then moving forward, he flicked his tongue across the slit of Cas’ straining cock.

 

Cas looked down at Dean, his eyes blown with lust, all he could do was stare, trying to keep himself upright as he started to receive the best goddamn blow job of his life.  His lips pursed, as he moan and shuddered under Dean’s ministrations, and when his cock hit the back of the man’s throat and he felt it constrict around him, it was all he could do not to come right in that moment.

 

Dean was pulling out all his best moves, cupping the blue eyed strangers balls with one hand, gently squeezing and pulling them just so.  His other hand was working the base of his cock while he hollowed out his cheeks and tried to suck Cas’ brains out his dick.

 

He felt Cas start to shudder, his balls tightening, the muscles in his legs tensing, and he knew he was about to blow.  He took the man’s cock down his throat, swallowing hard and that was it.  

 

The hot seed hit the back of his throat in huge spurts, he continued to lick and suck while the other man rode out his orgasm.

 

Cas was so caught up in the post orgasmic haze, his whole body was alive with sensation, he didn't register Dean's movements.  That was why, moments later his blood turned to ice.  

 

The click was the first thing he heard, his eyes shooting open at the sound.  Dean was standing before him holding Cas’ gun to his temple.

 

“Now that I’ve got that out of my system, you’re gonna tell me who you’re working for, and what they want with the Winchesters.”  Dean’s smirk never left his lips as his tongue gathered the last of the come from the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a verse, please let me know if you'd like to read more!
> 
> You can find me over on [Tumblr here](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) My ask is always open!


End file.
